The Way (feat. Chance The Rapper)
“The Way” is about a relationship filled with mutual respect and crazy love. Kehlani and Chance The Rapper have worked together before with Kehlani providing background vocals on Chance’s “Lady Friend”. Kehlani also appearedon Chance’s SXSW Free The People Showcase. This is their first official collaboration. Lyrics 1: Kehlani You so damn important Everything you do shows me you know it Behind it all you are the motive Don’t tell you enough, but baby I'll show it, show it He say the king where he come from Take a young queen just to know one So, baby, I’mma drive it like it’s stolen I’mma fix it like it’s broken We could catch a flight out to London Go to the mall, spend a lump sum They could try to catch up to us But they’re too busy making assumptions Kehlani Boy, you know all I do Is stay up all night losing sleep over you All I do Is drive myself crazy thinkin' 'bout my Kehlani It’s the way you walk, the way you talk, babe It’s the way you love, the way you fuck, the way It’s the way you are, you're a star, babe It’s the way you, it’s the way you 2: Chance The Rapper She said I ain’t even make my bed up Watch your step, you gon’ wake my mama and dad up Pssh, girl, didn’t I tell you at the damn club? We gon’ wake your neighbors Turn your block club to my fan club And that happen so fast Damn, I glad I strapped up Ask her when she finish, if she came She said I lapped ya twice Run it back for the dub, rematch Flip the crib when we fuck, RE/MAX It get hot than a mug, glass cup You can ask her if I fuck, she gassed, huh I gotta keep it a secret, I keep a key in my lower pocket Inside a register below the lower octave Dirty laundry in my closet, they be strung out on the street Left to dry with drawers, sheets and no deposit But I don’t gotta worry, put my hand on your mouth Put my hands in your mouth, girl We got plans at my house, you know the way up Kehlani It’s the way you walk, the way you talk, babe It’s the way you love, the way you fuck, the way It’s the way you are, you're a star, babe It’s the way you, it’s the way you 3: Kehlani This thing we got is crazy Only thing I know is you’re my baby Forever down, I am your lady Always for sure, never a maybe Never met someone who spoke my language Never met a nigga done with playin’ You the type of nigga make me lane switch Hand me the brush and say “paint it” Give me your heart and I hold it Show me your soul and I'll mold it Baby boy, you gotta be the dopest Gotta be to fuck with the coldest Kehlani Boy, you know all I do Is stay up all night losing sleep over you All I do Is drive myself crazy thinkin' 'bout my baby Kehlani It’s the way you walk, the way you talk, babe It’s the way you love, the way you fuck, the way It’s the way you are, you're a star, babe It’s the way you, it’s the way you Category:Songs Category:Singles Category:Collaborations